Everybody Loves Hana
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI KenHana A/U ONE-SHOT: Hana is much loved at Seireitei University, but will he ever catch the attention of the one HE loves? Silly humor and lighthearted fun ahead.


**A/N: I…have no idea. orz Enjoy? XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: A/U, yaoi, fluff!, potential OOC, crack pairing, hinted GrimmIchi and KenseiShuu**

**...  
**

Hanatarou Yamada was a petit, slender fellow, who stood at five feet with big blue eyes set in a cute, softly rounded face framed by dark chin length hair. He had a shy, gentle nature and a big heart of gold beating within that thin chest of his, making him approachable and friendly.

Having the desire to heal people and make the world a little more brighter to live in, he had majored in Medicine with a minor in Psychology and had graduated early from Seireitei University with his PhD, then decided to work as a substitute/assistant teacher for the school until his career picked up (but really, he just wanted to wait until the rest of his friends graduated, too).

At the moment, the young man was on his way to deliver some documents to the Ninth Building for his favorite former teacher, Unohana-sensei, when he was suddenly picked up under the arms from behind. Sinewy arms held him up to a muscled chest like a small child would a puppy, dangling feet and all.

"Heh, well lookie who I found," a husky voice purred above his head, and his blue eyes widened in recognition. "Can I keep 'em, Ichi? Pleeease?"

"Grimmjow-kun?" he asked in surprise, a soft squeak escaping him when the exchange student gave him a playful squeeze.

"The one and only," the handsome blunet smirked, swinging him gently side to side in his arms before another voice joined him.

"Grimm, put my friend down," a smooth yet exasperated baritone voice demanded from behind them.

"Aww, do I hafta?" He could hear the pout in the bigger man's voice, making him bite back a giggle.

"Yes. Now. Kenpachi would kill you in an instant if he saw you manhandling Hana like that, and then what would I do?" The petit male blushed at the mention of his long-time crush.

"…Miss me and avenge my death?"

"Grimmjow." The warning in his boyfriend's voice was clear.

"All right, all right. Geez, I never get to have any fun," Grimmjow muttered but gingerly placed Hana back on his feet. The substitute teacher laughed.

"Sorry about that, Hana. He still hasn't gotten all his shots yet," Ichigo shot the taller man a look which resulted in another sulky pout.

"I-It's quite all right, Ichigo-kun," Hanatarou assured in his soft voice, a warm smile on his face, "What brings you guys around here?"

"The dean wants to see us," the orange haired teen replied, "he said that since Aizen recommended Grimm for sports here, Yama-jii thought that it'd be beneficial for Grimm to stay at Seireitei permanently even though he's a senior and graduating this year."

"Oh? How exciting!" Hana exclaimed. "Did you think of a major you'd like to stick with, Grimmjow-kun?"

"Heh, probably auto mechanics," the blunet responded nonchalantly, sticking his pinky in his ear, "At least I won't be bored there."

"I'm sure Zaraki-sensei would love having you in his classes," he reassured needlessly, giving another smile.

"Yeah, they'll have loads of fun," was Ichigo's sarcastic replied, "but first we gotta get through all the paperwork and certification crap." He sighed.

"Not like it'll be hard," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo ignored him.

"Anyways, we better get going. Are we still on for lunch later like usual? I brought food since it was my turn to make something."

"A-Ah, yes! Lunch sounds wonderful, and I also brought a few snacks for everyone to eat. I-I'll see you guys in a bit then, and good luck with everything, Grimmjow-kun!" With a mumble and a wave from both attractive men, they parted ways and Hanatarou resumed his trek to the Ninth Building.

He arrived there shortly after and walked up to Muguruma-sensei's office, but stopped just short of making his presence known when he heard suspicious noises coming within. A deep blush stained his cheeks when he realized just _what_ those noises were, and just _what_ he and his raven-haired teacher assistant were doing, so he left a quick note posted to the documents on Shuuhei-kun's desk and skedaddled out of there with due haste.

Once outside, he couldn't help but shake his head and giggle lightly to himself before heading back to the Fourth. Hopefully those two wouldn't get caught again and would remember to come to lunch this time. On the way, a familiar tall, hulking figure was spotted in the distance, running straight towards him with his cheerful daughter, Yachiru, clinging to his shoulder as a dust cloud trailed behind him as per usual.

"HANA!" was Kenpachi's joyous roar, a wide toothy grin splitting his harsh, angler face.

"Hiya, Hana-chan!" the pink-haired pixie waved emphatically.

"O-Oh, hello! Where are you two off to?" He laughed as he was scooped up into huge granite-hard arms and spun around before being set down again. No matter how scary the giant man appeared, to a certain few, he was actually a really loveable guy and never failed to make Hanatarou blush, his heart racing a mile a minute every time the man was near.

"We're gonna go eat after Ken-chan locks up the garages! Wanna come with us? Pleeease?" Yachiru begged from her perch on her adopted father's shoulder, big puppy eyes aimed at the smaller man. She always loved it when the other would come, because Hana-chan was really nice and she knew he made Ken-chan happy.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Yachiru-chan, but I'm meeting some friends of mine for lunch." He felt terrible as he watched the little girl's face fall, never noticing Kenpachi's single golden eye narrowing in jealousy or his big, strong hands clenched into fists before an idea suddenly struck him, "Say, why don't you both join us? I-I'm sure the others won't mind, and there should be enough food for everyone."

"Honto?" Yachiru chirped excitedly, and he laughed.

"Of course! We'll be meeting by the big tree in the front courtyard in about 15 minutes," he said, looking at his wrist watch to confirm, "So, I-I'll see you there in a little while, okay?"

"Yeeey!" She cheered and Kenpachi's grin returned as he gazed down at the little substitute teacher, making Hana's face warm.

"See you soon," he rumbled, ruffling the younger male's soft hair before walking off, Yachiru babbling in his ear about what she wanted to eat and wondering what kinds of food there'd be.

With his hand over his frantically beating heart from the contact, Hana smiled and made his way into the Fourth Building to grab his things. He entered the teacher's lounge and spotted Matsumoto-sensei and Shihōin-sensei chatting by the window before the two curvaceous women turned to him and grinned.

"Hana-kuuun!" Rangiku cooed, rushing up to him and crushing him to her impressive chest in one of her signature bear hugs, not noticing him flail around in her grip as he tried and failed to not suffocate with his face pressed into her massive breasts like it was.

"M-Matsu…moto-sensei! Please, lemmegoIcan'tbreathe!" was his muffled reply.

"Oh. Sorry, hun!" she released him and smiled as he took large, grateful gulps of air, giggling behind her hand at how adorable he was.

The petit male gave her a sheepish smile before turning to greet Yoruichi, who returned it with a cat-like smile before cutting straight to the point as she was wont to do, "So, when are you going to let Kenpachi know you like him, hmm?"

As if on cue, Hana flushed a rosy color and Rangiku could barely contain her squeals, "I'm so envious~How do you do it? Attracting all these gorgeous studly men to you like a honey pot to bears without even lifting a finger~! I know they're students and co-workers and most likely gay, but still~!"

"T-T-That...erm…" Shuffling nervously, he went to retrieve his lunchbox from the fridge to avoid eye contact, stalling because he didn't quite know what to say.

"You know he wouldn't mind. In fact, I think he likes you too," the plum haired woman commented, crossing her arms under her own gifted chest.

"…You really t-think so?" he asked at last in a timid voice, fiddling with his tie and they nodded. "How do you know?"

"Call it women's intuition," Rangiku winked at him as she twirled a piece of her long wavy strawberry blonde hair in her fingers.

"Have confidence," Yoruichi added, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "He's head over heels for you."

**...**

With their words echoing inside his head, a pensive Hanatarou walked down to the courtyard to the designated spot, seeing his best friend Ganju and his older brother Kaien from the animal veterinary department already there and lying on a blanket they'd already spread out.

"Hey, Hana!" the bulky man exclaimed, waving at his friend jovially as Kaien did the same and greeted him with a grin.

"Hi, guys!" he smiled and placed his lunchbox down next to the cooler the Shiba brothers had brought as well.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow and Ichigo joined them, followed by Kenpachi and Yachiru, and then finally Kensei and Shuuhei, who looked a bit rumpled.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up," Ichigo said wryly as his boyfriend smirked.

"Shuu-chan, yer postitively glowin'," teased Grimmjow.

"Shaddup, you," the black haired man shot back, though there was a playful look on his face before he tackled the blunet and tousled around with him in the grass.

Kensei shook his head and sighed, though there was a fond gleam in his golden eyes, "Brats."

Kenpachi let out a rusty chuckle when Yachiru decided to join them in their wrestling, the little girl squealing happily when the older boys obliged and tickled her silly.

Soon after, they were called back when food was brought out to be passed around, everyone helping themselves and digging in. Light chatter and banter ensued among them, Kenpachi and Kensei complaining about their classes and making fun of how the I.Q. of their students appeared to have dropped since Spring Break, as Ichigo and Kaien kept Yachiru entertained while the rest stuffed their faces.

Grimmjow looked up in time to see the hungry look his mechanics teacher was aiming at his petit friend - who had bits of rice stuck to the corners of his mouth from one of the onigiri he'd made everyone - before the giant responded to what Kensei had said, and cocked a blue eyebrow curiously. Catching Shuuhei's eyes, the blunet subtly glanced at Hana, then Kenpachi, and back again before turning to the tattooed man once more. Confused, Shuuhei followed where his eyes had been and his own green orbs widened when it finally clicked. They eyed at each other some more before identically mischievous smirks crossed their lips at the same time, and the two placed their plan into action.

"Hana," Shuuhei called and the slighter male turned to look at him.

"Hai, Shuuhei-kun?"

"Ya got a lil' somethin' here…" a deep voice husked from his other side, not giving him time to react before he felt something wet swipe at the corners of his mouth.

A violent tick developed on Kenpachi's cheek and Ganju urked as Kaien sweatdropped, Ichigo and Kensei sighing and shaking their heads. Yachiru remained thankfully oblivious as she munched on her apple slices.

Meanwhile, Hana's face violently flushed a deep, dark red when he realized what had just happened, staring in disbelief at both perpetrators who were starting back (not so) innocently.

"You shouldn't eat so messily, you know," Shuuhei commented and resumed devouring his bento as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, like it was normal to lick stray grains of rice off your friend's face every day.

Grimmjow on the other hand merely grinned wickedly. "Not that we mind cleanin' up after ya," he added and nosed the little teacher's cheek affectionately.

"Uhm…e-eh…uh?" Poor Hana stuttered helplessly. How embarrassing. He had such brazen friends!

With a wary glance towards the ticking time bomb beside him, Kensei cleared his throat, "Why don't ya switch places with me, Hana. No good sittin' between those two misfits." Blinking cluelessly, Hana nodded and went to sit next to Kenpachi where Kensei had previously vacated, not noticing the look the silver haired sensei sent his wayward TA who sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, nor did he see a scolding Ichigo thwap Grimmjow upside the head for making the little guy uncomfortable.

Once his petit companion was by his side, Kenpachi relaxed and offered him a bite of his sandwich, pleased when Hana blushed and took it with a cute, shy smile.

On the other side of the circle, Grimmjow and Shuuhei grinned at each other.

Like a blossoming little flower on a mighty volcano. Mission accomplished.

**...**

It wouldn't be long until the giant man realized his feelings for Hanatarou (the fact that more and more males were eying the cute little sub recently and in ways that made him want to pulverize them may have had something to do with it), and eventually they two finally started to date (he'd literally swept Hana off his feet and whisked him away for a private dinner in a cozy little restaurant where he bluntly stated he wanted him. Romantic, no?), much to the delight of Hana's friends and co-workers when the petit male came in to school with a noticeable limp, an even more noticeable hickey on the side of his slender neck and the biggest, happiest smile ever on his face the next day.

Ah, such is love.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Argh, this was such a pain in the ass to finish! I think I may be losing my touch, because this was pretty crappy in my eyes. Ugh, maybe I need a break. Writing fanfiction isn't as fun anymore and it's been more of a chore to me than an enjoyable hobby for a long while now. :/ Sorry, guys. Review and tell me what ya think anyway? **

**Oh, one more thing: This is dedicated to Jankz (formerly known as Katrina Tora)! If yer readin' this, I hope yu spotted yer quote! XD Tahaha.**


End file.
